


Ritual

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Jashinism, Metamorphosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Hidan experiences the change that takes over him during his rituals.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 14 - Metamorphosis
> 
> Late on this one but it's the last one and this completes the Writer's Month prompt list. Thank you for reading and for leaving kudos and comments, I had a lot of fun with these. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @zombie-honeymoon
> 
> I put my note where the summary is supposed to go... I did not sleep well last night and could use several more hours... sorry.

Hidan feels the cold, every time, as it radiates from his heart out. He doesn’t have to see to know what’s happening. The ritual has begun, his body and soul now shared with his God, Jashin, and together they will enjoy the suffering of his latest victim. 

When it happens, he sees everything clearer, through the eyes of his God, in more vivid color and he wishes he could always see this way. All his senses are heightened and he knows he’s less human than he is at any other time. Pain feels better than sex ever has. 

Laying on the ground, the ritual complete and prayers finished, Hidan feels the warmth come back into his body. The scent of blood is now cloying, almost nauseating as it cools and begins to dry on his skin. He needs to clean up, and rises with a grunt of pain, pulling the spear from his chest. 


End file.
